


Valyria's Fire

by Olivia_DE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Consensual Underage Sex, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, Hollywood-ending, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Underage Sex, Viserys Targaryen Lives, Viserys Targaryen is Not Mad, Young Griff is a Blackfyre, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: "Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought nobly, Rhaegar fought honorably. And Rhaegar died."Many had said the following after the Rebellion took place. Many believed that all the Dragons were mad, and many thought that they had disappeared.Oh, how wrong they had been!Rhaegar survived the Trident, and not wasted his time and saved the women he loved, saved his family and saved himself. Smuggled out, and living in exile for five years, the remaining Targaryens come back with a purpose. To take back the Iron Throne, unite the kingdoms once more, and fight off the Dead. Of course, they are not alone in this.But these aren't the only things they have to worry about; let history repeat itself, or are they ready to face the mistakes their ancestors made?Many characters are OOC in this work, non-canon compliant and don't follow canon history. Jon and Dany will also be a thing, much like the LER-trio.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Original Female Character(s), Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Bonifer Hasty/Rhaella Targaryen, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 83





	Valyria's Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Second work for the bet is done! Sorry for the grammar mistakes that might or might not appear in the story, it's midnight over here, well almost, and my brain isn't functioning properly (not like it does anyway).
> 
> Hope you all like this story! Oh, and another Rhaegar lives AU will come out on the 7th of September. And I will upload that work every day, till the 13th! Hopefully, you will be hyped for that too! :)

The smoke was burning his eyes, but he had to continue, he couldn't just give up. They were waiting for him, and while the rest celebrated his supposed death, he was moving and trying to save what was left off of his family. He didn’t want to chance a trial or try to clear his name, as it would have been not just stupid but dangerous too. His family needed him, and he was useful alive, not dead!

He had successfully sent a raven to the tower, where his second wife had been, his friends promising to bring her and the babe with them. It was at the urge of his first wife, telling him to act before it’s too late. She always knew when that was, and now he was relaxed, as best as he could be, that at least the three of them made out alive from that damned keep.

Currently, he was trying to get into his family's ancestral keep, the enemy ships making it almost impossible for him to navigate through the sea. But if he could reach the west coast unnoticed, the secret passage will lead him to his pregnant mother and younger brother. His father was already dead, he had been murdered by one of his guards, not that Rhaegar had been surprised by this. His father, Aerys, was mad, insane, some would say, but his death gave Tywin Lannister the time, reason and the opportunity to murder his family in the Red Keep. If it hadn't been for his old friend, his wife and children would have perished.

Thankfully, Connington got there before the Mountain could carry out his orders and murder them. Despite the uneasy feeling he felt whenever the man approached him, the lord was a true friend to him, and while Rhaegar suspected that Connington would like to know him the other way too, but until he doesn’t cause him and his family trouble or doesn’t betray them, he won’t raise a hand against him. Not now, at least. He needed every capable soldier to fight for his house.

His first wife and children were with the man, sailing to Lys, and hopefully meeting up with his second wife and child and the rest of his friends. He originally wanted them to go to either Pentos or Tyrosh, even Myr, but his newborn child wouldn’t last the journey. That’s why they accepted Lucerys Velaryon’s offer to smuggle them to Lys. It was closer to Dorne, and they can travel unnoticed to Volantis.

He was also thankful for Lyanna's input, that should the Lannisters reach the capital, the Spider will try something to regain control in the long run. And she had been right. If it wasn’t for her, Elia and their children could have died that day. And that was something he won’t forget. He should have known better, but it doesn’t matter anymore, seeing that all of them were far away from the scheming lions and traitorous stag, Rhaegar could die easily, knowing that he will save his family.

Reaching the coastline, Rhaegar carefully jumped from the small boat, and disappeared behind the rocks, using his hands to make out the forms on the rocks. He was looking for the flying dragon, because that was the quickest way to his family, and it was the most hidden one. He thanked the books and the time he spent alone on Dragonstone, it made exploring the hidden passages easier. And now he knew what and where to look if he ever needed to use them.

A smile crept onto his face as he thought about his cousin and his newest possible wife. They deserved each other. Both houses were traitors, both could plot and lie if it benefited them somehow, and both wanted someone they couldn’t have. And they were willing to kill for them. Fate, or the gods, had a special way to work their wonders, and it seemed like both Robert and Cersei will learn the hard way.

Ducking under one of the pillars, Rhaegar stopped in front of the painting, listening for footsteps. None of the enemies should be here, as their ships were still in the harbor, and the walls will hold them off for a while. He had time, even though it was short, to find his mother, brother and get out, go to the ship and sail to Lys. It was all down to him and how much he knew this keep.

Pushing the painting open, the prince quickly moved through the hallways, trying to think where the servants could have placed his family. He wagered that they were higher up, as that was the most protected part of the whole castle, and it was easy to defend.

“Halt! Who goes there?”

Rhaegar jumped, pulling his sword out of its holder, and turning on his heels.

“My Prince?! How? We heard that-“

“It was a lie. Someone helped me, but that doesn’t matter now, Darry. Where are my mother and brother?” Pushing past the man, Rhaegar checked the rooms around them, all empty. “We don’t have much time! Where are they?”

The old guard glared at him before shaking his head. “They are at the end of the hallway. Her Grace felt dizzy and her stomach-“ But Rhaegar wasn’t listening anymore. He was running toward the room at the end, praying for the gods to keep his mother safe while they leave Dragonstone.

Pushing the door open, Rhaegar found his mother on the bed, his little brother watching over her with big, scared eyes. His little brother looked up at him, his hand going for the dagger that laid on the bed near him, and raised it up, only to drop it back and run up to him, grabbing at his clothes.

“You are here! You are alive!” Viserys hugged him, his face buried into his clothes.

Rhaegar grunted. The scars weren’t healed yet, and the bruises still hurt, but he couldn’t ignore his little brother. Gently touching Viserys’ shoulder, Rhaegar crouched down next to him, smiling up at him, trying to calm Viserys down.

“I came to take you and mother away. I need you to help me and her.” Rhaegar started softly. He can’t tell him that they have to run and might end up dying. “Can you pack your clothes and be ready? I will help mother.”

Viserys looked at him, trying to stop his tears, which were wiped away by Rhaegar, then nodded, and grabbed a bag.

“Mother!” Taking his mother’s hand into his, Rhaegar looked at the queen. “I’m here, we are going to be fine!”

“Rhae… I heard the news… I thought that I lost you too.” Rhaella gently touched her firstborn’s face, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “I don’t think that I will survive this child. My strength, it’s not the same.”

“Mother, don’t say that! We will get you and Viserys out, and leave Dragonstone! You will see your grandchildren happy!” Tightening his grip around Rhaella’s hand, Rhaegar helped his mother sit up. “We will have to leave now! The rebels are here, and I don’t trust them. If many were willing to murder Elia and the children, they won’t leave you and my newest sibling alone!”

Rhaella only looked at her son. “Rhae, let me have my babe. My last one in peace. You can still escape with Viserys and her after she is born.”

“I’m not leaving you behind! I won’t!” Rhaegar shocked his head violently. He won’t leave his mother alone, not when she needed help and the rebels were calling for dragon blood. Being innocent or not never mattered to them. “I will help you! Come!”

Pulling his mother up, Rhaegar helped her up, watching as many of the servants were packing and helping his brother. “Viserys! Just pack some clothes. Leave space for food and water. Darry!” Looking at the old Master at Arms, Rhaegar bit his lower lip from screaming out. “Help my brother and get him to the painting! I will bring the Queen there!” Not waiting for the man’s response, Rhaegar and Rhaella moved out of the room, a few of the servants escorting them, making sure that they were alright.

Reaching the painting, Rhaegar froze, when he saw a man running down the hallway.

“My Queen! The rebel- Prince Rhaegar! W-How?”

“Help me get my mother to safety!” The guard helped the prince open the hidden door behind the painting, Rhaegar letting the man and a servant take his mother to the boat.

“My Prince, what will you do?”

“Get my mother to safety. Follow the hallway, it leads to the coastline. There is a boat waiting there, it will take her to Lys. A healer is on it, she will help the Queen.” Rhaegar turned back, looking for Darry and his brother.

“Rhae… I can’t lose more of you!”

“I will follow with Viserys! Don’t worry, you won’t lose us.” Nodding at the servants, the prince watched them disappear in the shadows, jumping slightly when he heard as the gate was broken by the rebels.

Cursing under his breath, Rhaegar sped up his steps, while heavily leaning on the wall. If the rebels broke the gate, it was only minutes before one or more of them found him and the secret passage. If they did, they will either kill him and Viserys, bring him to his cousin, who will most likely kill him without letting the others hear him, or tell Robert, but let him go, only for the stag to hunt them down, one by one.

“Brother!” Viserys ran out of the room, holding two knapsacks, Darry behind him with the remaining servants. “Brother, they are here! What can we do?”

“Calm down, we will be fine!” Putting his arm over Viserys’ shoulder, Rhaegar led them to the painting, closing it behind them as they disappeared into the tunnel.

He could hear the heavy footsteps, the steel clashing against the stone walls and the chainmail. They were just on time. If he would have stayed a breath longer, they would have been found. He didn’t want to think about that, the very thought made him sick and afraid.

Helping Viserys, Rhaegar grabbed his side, where that traitor had hit him. He could feel the stitches coming loose, and the wound was about to be torn open.

“Brother!”

Hearing Viserys’ voice, Rhaegar blinked, trying to calm down his breath. Taking a few steps toward the boat, his legs gave out, and the prince collapsed to the ground.

* * *

The light burnt his eyes, even when they were closed. He could feel as his body slowly rocked from side to side, smell the salt in his nose and heard crying.

His eyes opened, revealing their deep purple color. They moved around in their sockets, trying to gain information about his whereabouts. He knew that it was dark, but the ray of light indicated that he was close to the sun. And the place didn’t smell like piss and death like the cells under the keep did.

Grunting, Rhaegar tried to sit up, only to fall back to the bed with a thud. His face twisted into a painful grimace, his hand touching his side where his wounds were.

He heard the door open, but his neck wouldn’t move, leaving him without a full view of the person who entered.

“Rhae? Are you awake?”

“Lia? Is that- is that you?”

“Oh, Rhae!” Elia knelt next to him, putting her cold hands on the side of his cheeks. “It was horrible! I could barely escape with Jon! Anna almost died and her stupid brother almost found her and her son! Thankfully, Ashara is with her now, and her little girl is fine too.”

“Lia… Did we make it?”

“We did my love.” Kissing him on the lips, Rhaegar let Elia put a wet cloth on his face and brush off the not visible dirt. “The Queen made it too. You have a sister, and little Aemon is already in love with her.”

“Sister?” Rhaegar felt dumb repeating her words, but his mind was just too tired to function properly.

“Yes." Elia chuckled and kissed his cheek. "She is named Daenerys Stormborn. She is much like Queen Naerys.” Tracing her fingers on his face, Rhaegar could feel Elia’s eyes travel on his body, to the side his hand was still covering. “You gave quite the scare to everyone. Your wounds could have become infested!”

“I’m sorry Lia… But they needed me!” His voice was hoarse, and it burned his throat.

Elia sighed, knowing that he was stubborn if it considered his family, and helped him up, pulling the pillows behind his back and handing him a cup of water.

Rhaegar gladly took it and emptied it.

“Slower! You have just woken up, and the fever can still return!” Hearing his wife’s worried voice, Rhaegar lowered his cup.

“How are the children?”

“Are you trying to make me forget about your stupidity?”

Rhaegar shrugged, which turned out to be a bad idea. The pain shot through his body, making the man wince. “I-I’m not, I just want to-“

“Rhaenys is scared. She doesn’t understand why we had to leave, and why she couldn’t see her _dada_. Aegon is mostly asleep, but he likes to be near Aemon whenever he hears him cry. What your youngest son uses much to make his big brother go to him. But he is also protective of Daenerys. Your sister… She is the sweetest babe I have ever seen.”

The prince let loose a rare smile, his hand moving to Elia’s hand. “My brother?”

“Scared. But tries to be brave, as he is the man while you are in bed, he says.”

Rhaegar cocked his head to the side. “Is there something you are not telling me?” He could feel that something was off. Something happened while he was out.

Elia bit her lip, looking at the door, avoiding his eyes.

“Lia?”

“There… There was an assassin. The guards were able to take him out before he reached the children, but Viserys is afraid that the Usurper will send them after him and Daenerys.”

His breath hitched in his throat. Will they never find peace now?

“What can we do? I won’t part with my brother or sister!”

“We could… I haven’t told Oberyn where I was. Only that I and the children will be alright. Maybe I can have him help us?”

“Your brother hates me just as much as Robert or Eddard.” Rhaegar answered with a sour smile. “He would kill me before he is willing to help me.”

“Or not. I haven’t told him the reason behind my decision. And knowing Doran… It’d be best if I told him first. We will still want to go home and wage war.” Elia stood, leaving a gaping Rhaegar behind. "And dear, try to sleep more and not fidget. We are almost at Lys, and we will need you healed.”

Rhaegar nodded, and Elia left the small cabin, leaving the former prince alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Reaching Lys, a plan was already forming in his mind. One that was safe, as safe as it could get, and it was mostly fool-proof. If it works to the last words, his eldest son will sit on the throne before his ten and seventh nameday, his house will be restored and they can start to plan for the Long Night.

Stepping outside of his cabin, the cold and salty wind felt nice against his skin. Being bedridden, more like forced to be in bed by his wives, for weeks wasn’t making Rhaegar any happier. He was alone for most of the time, but he had visitors. His mother brought his brother and new sister, allowing him to hold her in his arms. She was truly beautiful, a small little girl. His wives brought his children, Rhaenys jumping on him, getting scolded by Elia for it. She told him that she didn’t understand why they had to leave, but Balerion didn’t mind the change. His sons were active, more than their sister. The two small boys were constantly grabbing at him, pulling his hair and trying to show their saliva covered fists into his mouth.

Stepping off the ship, Connington stayed by his side as they moved to the main building, where the lysene magisters were staying and Rhaegar had a great view at the city, where he and his family will be staying for a while. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Arthur and Gerold, as they escorted his wives and children, while Oswell and Darry stayed with his mother, brother and sister.

Looking forward, Rhaegar took a deep breath and walked forward, his eyes shining with determination.

* * *

It had been five years since Rhaegar and his family had been in exile. Five years since he was saved by Lyanna’s brother, five long years since he and his family left the shores of Westeros, five years since the men behind the rebellion had gone unpunished.

When they arrived at Lys, the magisters were quick to accept them and give them a place to live. They also swore that they won’t tell anyone that they are here, but Rhaegar had a bad feeling about them. And soon enough, one of them asked for his sister to be married to his son, or for his youngest son to be a pillow boy for the man.

Rhaegar had been outraged, but his wives calmed him down, and the next day the magister found a few snakes in his bed. To say that they left the same day without feeling anger would have been an understatement.

They had sailed to Volantis, where they had stayed for the following five years, planning and plotting their return. In those five years, while they were plotting, Elia had contacted Oberyn, and Ashara and Arthur had written to their father and older brother, and it seemed like the whole of Dorne will be backing them up, once they were to return to Westeros.

After their arrival, he had spent much of his time with the children, his mother, wives and Ashara would go and see what Volantis had to offer, and he suspected that in those times, they would plot for their own. What he didn’t mind in the slightest.

His brother was exploring the palace, finding himself in trouble almost every day, but he always came back to his room with a smile on his face and with new things to tell him. Their mother would come into the room, dote on the both of them, and then play with her grandchildren and daughter.

After the first year there, his wives had surprised him, and though Elia looked scared the joy in her eyes were unmatched, much like Lyanna’s smirk.

“We have news to tell you Rhae!” Lyanna smirked and sat beside him, pulling Elia with her.

“Very good ones!” Elia blushed and the three held hands, and just existed together.

* * *

The news of their pregnancies left him speechless, but also worried. The reason he took a second wife was because Maester Pycelle told everyone that Elia was barren, which turned out to be a lie, but he already was expecting that. She had problems with Rhaenys, and when she was pregnant with Aegon, she almost died birthing him. Much like almost Lyanna did.

He did voice his worries, the two smiling and telling him that they will be alright. And after eight more months, their daughters had been born.

The first to give birth was Lyanna, and she had blessed him with twins. The Visenya, to complete the prophecy with her siblings, the third part of their soul, and Vaella, their little troublemaker, who inherited her mother’s free spirit. While Visenya had brown hair, her eyes took the deep purple, almost indigo color of the valyrians. Vaella was the opposite of her sister, silvery, almost snow-white hair, and clear, grey eyes.

Elia’s daughter arrived a week later, on a rather cold night, but the stars shined bright. Their little Shaera came into the world kicking and screaming, her greyish hair and dull violet eyes never leaving her family.

The same year, Oberyn came to them, bringing the Dayne’s letter with himself. He wasn’t happy when he laid his eyes on Rhaegar, and the prince was sure that if it hadn’t been for Elia, the dornish prince would have chocked him until his face turned blue.

Elia rolled her eyes, and grabbed her brother’s arm, taking her on a walk to talk. While they were out, Ashara had taken the children with her brother to the bathhouse and taught the older ones how to swim. Her own little girl, Alesia, had grown and was now almost three years old. And though she had refused to name Alesia’s father, Rhaegar already knew that the child had a Stark father. Her sharp jawline and grey eyes were a dead giveaway, and while he didn’t know the father, he had talked with both Ashara and Lyanna, and upon Lyanna’s urging, legitimized the girl. And Alesia Dayne made sure to show him how much she loved all of them.

When Elia came back, Oberyn had a strange look in his eye, one that Rhaegar had only seen on people who had survived a meeting with his late father.

“I will bring news to you all, but I must warn you too. I don’t think you should return while the kingdoms are still in an uproar. There are words about some secret orders, and it’s fun to watch the stag and the lions make sure to try and silence them.” His laughter was dry, and though his smile didn’t give away anything, his eyes were full of emotions. Untold, fearful ones. “I will send you letters, take care, all of you!” And they knew that he meant it.

“Wait, Oberyn!” Viserys had run after the Martell, shoved something into his hand and whispered into his ear, to which the man agreed.

After his departure, they tried to stay out of the way of almost everyone, tried to stay low. With the help of Oberyn, Rhaella and her two youngest faked their deaths, and thankfully, the Usurper had believed it.

Rhaegar would often stand on the balcony, looking over Volantis, and would play his harp. He thanked the gods many times, which saved his family, and prayed for the valyrian ones to give them protection to help them save Westeros from the Dead.

* * *

It happened at the beginning of the fifth year they had spent in exile, that they had gotten a mysterious box, with a boy around Aegon’s age inside of it.

The boy had been bound with ropes, his mouth had been stuffed. A single note was attached to his body, leaving behind red and bloody markings. While his mother had taken the boy with her to one of the rooms, Rhaegar and his wives inspected the note.

 _“The last Blackfyre, coming from Maelys’ granddaughter and an unknown man. Illyrio Mopatis not to be trusted sent the ones he held back from your house. Sent the ones who remained hidden. May the fire inside you burn brighter forever!”_ Rhaegar read the words, his eyebrows almost disappearing from his face as they continued to rise.

“Does it say who it is from?”

“I can’t believe someone would do this to a child!” Both Lyanna and Rhaegar turned to face Elia, as neither had seen her this furious before.

The dornish was walking in the room, from the box to the bed and repeated it with ever-growing anger.

“Lia, please… he will be fine.”

Rhaegar could only watch as Lyanna tried to calm their wife down. As she whispered soothing words into her ear, played with her hair and stroked her back, intertwining their fingers.

“He is but a small little child. He isn’t older then Viserys was when we had to run.” Elia whispered, her voice filled with sorrow. “He is so young, and there are people who want to murder him only because of the name he did not choose. Could have our children end up like him? Hiding from assassins, being sold, or getting murdered?”

Lyanna listened to her cries, kissing Elia’s soft hair and humming a soft tone to her.

“We have him now. We will love him and make things right. There won’t be another Bittersteel to corrupt a Blackfyre.”

Rhaegar awkwardly sat down, holding Elia’s other hand, tracing her knuckles and circling with his thumb on them. “We will be different.” He promised her, them. “We won’t make the same mistakes our ancestors did.”

Elia smiled at him sadly from under her hair, while Lyanna just slightly nodded at him, and closed her eyes, hugging Elia to her chest.

* * *

They had opened the box later in the day, their breath hitching as Rhaegar pulled out the first one.

“Are they...?” Lyanna began, watching it in her husband’s hands mesmerized.

“Can they be? They might be fake ones.” Elia commented, but she too inched her way closer to the box.

“They feel real. They feel… Alive.” Rhaegar whispered, feeling the bumps on the egg he was currently holding. His indigo eyes watched the egg closely, curiously, and he tried to feel as much of it as his skin would let him.

The green and bronze egg was radiating heat, and for a moment Rhaegar had imagined that the egg hatched, and the dragon inside of it will bound with him. He saw with his own eyes.

“Rhae?” Turning around on his heels, the voices of his loves brought him back to reality.

“Nothing. Just… Doesn’t matter. Let’s bring this to the children.”

“Are you sure?” Lyanna wrinkled her nose, not trusting the eggs.

“They can be a weapon or poison.”

Rhaegar chuckled and shook his head. “There is nothing wrong with these eggs. Trust me.”

“If you say so Rhae…” Elia grabbed Lyanna’s arm and the two disappeared behind the door, going to the other rooms to get the children.

Rhaegar remained in the room and a sudden wind blew his hair and clothes back, revealing the markings at the side of his body. It didn’t bother him, for he had stared into the wind, watching as it came from Westeros, and carried change with it.

Hearing the door crack open, Rhaegar turned around; smiling at his family that had grown over the five years they had been here.

His mother smiled ever so brightly up at him, the dark circles and scars on her body slowly faded with time, yet Rhaegar knew that Daenerys and her older children often slept in the same bed as Rhaella, because of the night terrors she had. Something he hoped he could find a cure for.

“I have a surprise for all of you. Come closer.” The children approached, the younger ones were only two years old, their little legs tiring quickly, and instead of walking, they crawled to him.

Jon stopped next to him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. “The boy is sleeping. The Queen had addressed his wounds, and she says it’s nothing serious. But he will need a lot of sleep, food and he will have scars that will remain.” He whispered into Rhaegar’s ear.

“Thank you, Jon. Will you go and watch him for me? I don’t want any harm to come to the boy. It’s not his fault for being born into that house.”

Connington nodded and left the room, the sound of his boots echoing in the empty hallway. From a quick glance, Rhaegar watched as Darry left too, possibly to watch over Connington as he watched and guarded the Blackfyre boy.

“Keppa! What do you have for us?” Rhaenys jumped up and down, giggling and holding onto his arm, smiling wide up at him that Rhaegar had to laugh.

“I think you will like it. Here, let us all sit!”

The big family set in a small circle, Rhaenys, Aegon, Aemon and Daenerys sitting on the ground, the boys whispering between themselves, while Daenerys rested her head in Rhaenys’ lap. Viserys was sitting next to Rhaella, the two holding Shaera and Shaena. Next to them was Elia and Lyanna, their laps empty, but the two watched over their children like mother hens.

“Come on Keppa! Tell us already!” He heard Aegon’s voice from his left.

“Yeah! We want to see it!” Aemon repeated his brother’s words and smiled up at Rhaegar, his grey eyes shining at him with mischief.

“It’s in this box. I will pick them all out, but you all must close your eyes. Understood?”

Only the babbling of the younger children could be heard, but even they quieted down, as ‘dada’ was speaking to them too.

“Why, brother?” Daenerys had asked him and stretched her arms. “Can’t we help you get them out?”

“I’m afraid not, hāedar. It will ruin the surprise, you see.” Rhaegar chuckled and nodded to his loves to help him with the eggs. “Mother, brother, please close your eyes too.”

“Rhae?” His mother tilted her head to the side.

“Trust me, you will love it.”

Viserys shrugged and held her mother’s hand while they closed their eyes. Rhaegar made sure that neither of them was seeking, and with the help of the two women, who had already seen the eggs beforehand, they quickly and quietly placed the eggs in the middle of the room.

“Alright. You can look now.” Wiping his forehead, he wrapped his arms around his wives, the three watched as the faces lit up with surprise and happiness.

“Rhae, what does this means to us?” His mother asked, her hand holding onto her dress tightly.

Rhaegar crossed the room and kneeled before her. Taking her hands into his, he smiled up at her and kissed the hands that saved him, loved him and cared for him. “That we are going home. That we will take back the throne, with Fire and Blood, House Targaryen shall rise again.”


End file.
